Don't Forget
by becks-castle41319
Summary: Don't forget about us... IF YOU KNOW WHAT I SHIP YOU'LL LIKE THIS! PS NOT QL!


Disclaimer: I do not own

_**Don't Forget**_

So here I sit. Watching Lola, Zoey and Nicole discussing boys on the other side of the room. I was sitting on my bed, and found no enjoyment in talking about selfish pigs. Sighing, I leaned back into the wall and ran my hands through my hair, noticing that the sweatshirt I was wearing…his sweatshirt…still smells like him. I pulled out my Ipod from the sweatshirt pocket, and slowly unraveled my headphones.

I quickly pressed shuffle…

_**Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me**_

Oh no. Anything but this. I really want to change this song, but…

I can't.

I can feel myself getting emotional, and I can also clearly see that my vision is getting blurred really quickly.

I put the sweatshirt sleeve to my mouth and try to muffle my sobs.

_**Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us**_

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

What went wrong I wish I could tell you. It was pure perfection in my mind. I guess…

I guess some people just can't handle love…

I took a glance out the window…

Rain.

Oh great.

Perfect addition to my day don't you think?

I felt tears slipping down my face one by one.

Damnit.

If he saw me now, he'd probably just pity.

Screw him.

I don't need this.

I don't need him.

_**So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget**_

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

I'll be fine without the bastard.

I don't even want to be the girl he holds at night.

I don't want to be the person who puts a smile on his face whenever he sees me.

I-I don't want to be his.

Thank god I'm choked up.

One noise and the three roommates over there would interrogate me like I'm some sort of criminal.

You know what sucks about all of this?

He's the first guy I ever said 'I love you' to.

Fuck my life much?

I knew I couldn't trust him, and I knew I shouldn't.

But I fell.

And I fell hard.

Once you fall for him…

You can't get up.

Dig yourself in a hole…

Never able to crawl out of.

_**Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all**_

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

The image of us is permanently burned into my brain.

I hate this.

I never meant anything to him.

Just an item off the shelf.

An item he wanted to return.

I thought I had changed him too you know?

He was coming around so nicely.

Well thank god I never slept with him.

Or else we would have a real scene here.

I walked over to the window, and put my hand to the glass.

I slowly watched as the rain came down.

One by one…

_**But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us**_

I finally let the song get the best of me.

I sat back down on my bed, and just let it all go.

As determined, the girls saw me.

My head in my hands, the tears dripping off my face.

I feel so helpless…

"Dana?" Lola walked over and sat next to me.

I looked up at her, my face smeared with mascara.

"Dana…" Lola trailed off and looked me in the eyes.

Hers were filled with concern but…

I think she knew why…

Why I was breaking down.

I never break down.

"Logan?" She asked.

That's all she needed to say.

Now I know what you're thinking…

Why the hell are you crying over a GUY?!

Dana Cruz doesn't do that.

But I'm human too.

This boy just stole my heart.

He had it in his hands, I gave it to him.

And he broke it.

Ripped it.

It's not fair.

He cheated, and he's leaving me with the heartbreak.

I guess someone knocked on the door, because I saw Zoey talking to someone with the door open.

"I think you should just leave. She's had enough of you being a moron. Leave." Zoey sternly stated.

"No. I need to see her. Let me just…let me talk to her. I need to explain myself Zoey." I heard him firmly state.

Zoey looked at me.

I took a deep breath, and stood up.

Walked over to the door…

Looked at him.

He looks better every time I see him.

"Dana…What did I do?" He said, but it was more in a tone of, "Damn, what did I give up?"

"You want to know what you did you son of a bitch? You left me here, in my dorm, broken. Heartbroken. LOGAN I'M CRYING!!! I DON'T CRY OVER STUPID THINGS LIKE THIS!! DO YOU…Do you see what you did?!! Thanks to you, I have mascara all over my face, all over your fucking sweatshirt…which I'll probably burn by the way, standing in front of you and all you can say is what did I do?!!!!" I finished and looked at him.

That felt damn good…

"You know what…Your sweatshirt isn't even worthy enough for burning. Take it." I shot at him and stripped myself of the sweatshirt.

Even though it was my favorite one…

I shoved it at his stomach, his mouth was hung open.

Did I mention I didn't have a t-shirt under that?

This is how the scene generally looked to the other girls…

I was standing in front of my ex-boyfriend, in nothing but short-shorts and a hot pink lace bra, yelling at him for being a dumbass.

Pretty picture don't you think?

"Dana…wait. Some guys…some guys don't realize what they have. I'm one of those guys. Dana…you're an amazing girl…woman. Any guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend. Dana I was scared. Scared about falling in love with someone so…amazing. I'm not asking for a second chance Dana, but I am asking for your forgiveness at least." He finished and tossed the sweatshirt to the ground.

He grabbed both my hands and looked directly in my eyes.

"Logan…You hurt me. I don't think you realize it. I'm in love with you Logan Reese. You threw that away. I don't know if I can handle that again." I lowly said.

"Again…you make it sound like there's going to be an again. Dana…like I said before I'm not asking for a second chance…that's your decision. I do know, however, that I wouldn't do this to you again…because…because I'm in love with you too." He replied and kissed me.

Tenderly…

Softly…

Dare I say it…

Lovingly…

Bastard…

He pulled back, and looked directly at me…

His eyes filled with regret…

"I still hate you. I'll give it one more try…but as of now…I still hate you." I finished and shut the door in his face.

I walked back to my bunk.

"Dana…are you okay?" Nicole asked.

"I'm in love girls…again." I replied and smiled.

But if he does that again, I swear I'll snap his neck…

**Do you guys like it? I personally think the characters turned out pretty damn awesome lol. Tell me what you think in a REVIEW PLEASE!! Haha.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**-Talar**


End file.
